


The Other Side.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Prompt Fic, prompt: fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Even when he had split himself into the demon king, Urizen as everyone called it, and V, he knew. His scattered and split memories from them both, registering the boy's scent as one familiar to his own yet unique all the same. It made sense why V wouldn't have 'dreamed of using that child.' He simply wanted to protect Nero; he wanted to protect their son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Other Side.

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO HERE ITS ONE IN THE MORNING BUT DADGIL WEEK IS HERE SO I RUSHED TO PUT SOMETHING TOGETHER ENJOY

It all stemmed from _one god damn comment._

A comment Vergil should've _known _was coming when he reacquainted himself with the human realm. When he and his twin found an escape from the Underworlds grasp and, in the words from that woman, _'suddenly reappeared,' _Vergil knew that at some point or another, he was going to have to face the boy he had supposedly fathered.

No, not supposedly.

Even when he had split himself into the demon king, Urizen as everyone called it, and V, he knew. His scattered and split memories from them both, registering the boy's scent as one familiar to his own yet unique all the same. It made sense why V wouldn't have _'dreamed of using that child.' _He simply wanted to protect Nero; he wanted to protect their son.

So when they had reappeared in the infamous shop, _Devil May Cry, _Vergil noticed the way the younger Devil Hunter stiffened when they had entered. Dante's comment trying to ease the already high tension in the air. It didn't do much, but it did help ease a little tension, judging by the way Nero's shoulders have briefly relaxed. Vergil hadn't uttered a word that day of their arrival. There wasn't much he could truly say at that moment. Besides, the side eye glares from everyone else made it... very apparent that all those present were displeased at the fact Dante had chose to bring his homicidal twin brother, so silence was very much in his favor.

Days had turned into very slow weeks as, ever so slowly, the others would... _try _to include the elder twin. It began with that woman, who was finally introduced to him as Lady. She simply made one comment to him about her father, which he returned. They didn't dive into much, and he could've sworn that she had thanked him for sending the man back to her grasp, allowing her to finally free her father. It was, however, the longest conversation he was able to hold with her. He doesn't remember if much had been exchanged between them when he was split into two.

Then, it continued with a woman he once worked with all those torturous years ago. If memory serves him correctly, the fallen Demon King addressed her as Trish. A demon created in the image of their mother.

Vergil shivers ever so slight at the memory.

She hadn't said much to him either, but, unlike Lady, she expressed quite distain for what happened to her, to Lady.

Not one to hold her tongue, it seems.

However, she gives her gratitude as she tells him that he stuck and saw it through the end of it. _"Well, not you," _she laughed out, _"Just your human half."_

Then it came down to his blood.

His son.

Nero had avoided him for a number of days upon his arrival. It seemed the boy, who had no issues with confronting _much, _seemed to have issues of finally confronting _him. _Back then, it was easier. Fist were flying, swords colliding, flesh being ripped apart to show flashes of blue at the very top of the hell tree. As much as Vergil hadn't want to fight the boy, it was still a lot easier for father and son to confront one another.

But now there are no swords clashing, no blood being spilled. No tears being shed and words as bitter as acid being spewed. No, this time it was just them, unsure of what to truly say or do.

Vergil had been sitting on the couch, taking a small sip of chrysanthemum tea when the front doors swung opened suddenly. Vergil didn't have to guess who it was, the person intruding on what was supposed to be a peaceful moment, simply yelled out for his twin, demanding to talk. But all falls silent when he sees the other male.

Vergil stares blankly as Nero suddenly fumbles on words to say. Questions of, _"when is Dante coming back" _and _"nevermind, let him know I stopped by" _reached his ears but he didn't reply. Nero lets out a frustrated sound, turning around to leave when Vergil finally sighs.

"Boy."

Nero stops in his tracks, turning quickly to face Vergil, an annoyed look on his face. "I have a name, _father." _Vergil seen that reply coming from a mile away, but he ignores it. Instead, he replies with, "Why don't you have a sit and simply wait for Dante's arrival? It's easier than going to and fro." He watches Nero think about it, before his eyes narrow.

"How do I know you won't try something as soon as I drop my guard."

Vergil chuckles as he takes another sip of his tea. "Please," he says, waving his free hand, "I would've already gone about and executed my plan if I had one." Nero had contemplated for a moment before taking the invitation. Very slowly and awkwardly, Nero sits on the other end of the couch, words suddenly escaping him once more.

They must've sat in silence for a complete 5 minutes, never once looking at each other the entire time. When the silence breaks, however, it's Nero who makes an aggravated noise, jumping to his feet suddenly.

_"I can't _ ** _do this!"_ **

Vergil barely reacts, save for a thin eyebrow now arched in confusion.

"Do _what _exactly, Nero?"

Nero turns to him, rage and fury suddenly lingering in his face, let confusion in his eyes. "This you fuckin' asshole," he yells, arms gestering between them, "Just _sitting _here when there _endless _questions in my head! Pretend just because Dante and you aren't at each other's throats, I suddenly have to be cool with the idea of you _existing! _Knowing that you're my fuckin' _father! _Hell! That Dante is my god damn _Uncle!"_

Vergil places his cup down, yet Nero continues on. "Everything I've imagined my family to be, what my parents could've been, if I could possibly would've had a normal god damn life! But of _course, __**of fucking course, **_my life just _can't _be that simple! No, instead, I have a homicidal pops who, on multiple occasions, tried to destroy all of humanity to gain power, and a mother who isn't on any records! Who just abandoned me!"

Nero turns his back, arms crossed. It was clear to Vergil, no matter how Nero tried to hide it, he was beginning to shed tears.

"It's just," Nero finishes in a low tone now, voice cracking, "It's just... not _fair."_

The silence between them is suddenly too thick, as Vergil simple stares.

Nero shakes his head, still unable to turn around. "I don't even know _why _I'm telling you this," he begins again suddenly, "It's not like _you _care either. You walked out of my life just as much as she had. Guess you not loving her made her hate the thought of having a child from you-"

And finally Vergil stirs into a response, standing quickly and suddenly. He grabs Nero by the shoulder, swinging him around to face him and the younger demon hunter can see the rage in Vergil's features.

"Nero," he begins, voice stern, "If there is one thing you shall learn about me is I hate one who makes assumptions about my life and that of my past. Now, in regards to your _mother, _if you shall know, _I _hadn't left _her. _No, whatever story you've conjured in your head is simply untrue. Much like how your heart connects with humanity through that woman-"

"_Kyrie _also has a name."

Vergil grits his teeth. "Do not interrupt me, boy. If you wish to at least _know _the actual events." Nero bites his tongue, however, shrugging Vergil's hand off his shoulder as he takes a deep breath and with the most calm tone he could force, Nero replies.

_"Fine."_

Vergil takes a deep breath of his own, running his hand through stark white locks, now attempting to calm his angered nerves..

"Nero," he says, tone low yet even, "This will be... a little long. Not obscenely so, but long none the less."

Another deep breath.

"Like I have... stated moments ago," Vergil begins once more, eyes casted downward to the floor, "It was your mother who left me all those years ago in Fortuna. Upon my arrival, I had sparked her interest. She had known my lineage, known who's blood flowed through me, all from a simple look. A woman in red. A traveller, much like myself, attempting to hide within the crowd to not be noticed. But much like I caught her eye, she had caught mine. Many mornings and nights spent in that dreadful town, confessions from us both of many secrets I shall now take to the grave. Words I hadn't thought existed in a heart cold as mine seemed to flow more naturally than ever, for... for the first time, in such a long time, I had made a confession to her that I hadn't thought possible: a confession of love."

Vergil once again sits on the couch, reaching for the tea that had been abandoned moments before this and when it touched his tongue, he made a slight face. But the feeling of the lukewarm substance gave him some sort of ground to reality, even when he so desperately wanted to escape it.

"And I shall be honest, Nero," he continues, putting the cup down, "I hadn't known about her being with child. I hadn't known she was carrying you. And one night, under a full moon, she never shown. Never shown to the place we were to meet. Many days and many nights would pass, and it was as if your mother had vanished. I knew, if I had stayed any longer, I would put myself at risk of being discovered once more, and I was... simply a young man on a mission to protect himself. I had over stayed my welcome as it is, those months I spent with her." Vergil reaches for his cup again, however, this time taking the drink as if it had been a shot of liquor down his throat.

How he wished it was.

"Your mother had disappeared, vanished without a trace. Had I known about your existence then, would our fates be different? With how strongly I felt about her, yes. I believe it would've been. I also do believe, though I cannot speak for her, she simply did what was best for your protection as a descendant of Sparda, as _my _son. For this family has a grave history, and if she carried you in her arms, as much as she most likely wanted to, she would put you and herself in great danger."

Nero listens closely, and for once, at a true loss of what to say. Anger boils inside him still because yes, Nero has a _right _to be angry at Vergil. He has a _right __**to **_harbor this burning flame of rage that boils inside his chest; his demon longing to break free once more and let their swords do the talking. It's much easier that way than... than _this._

But Nero pushes that anger down, biting his bottom lip as he gathers his thoughts. Vergil hadn't _known _about his existence, Vergil hadn't quite abandoned him the way his brain tried oh-so hard to make him believe. He scratches his arm slightly, unable to find the words.

"I am not telling you all this out of self pity," Vergil begins to finish, "I simply tell you this tale to... to make sure you understand. I had loved your mother, more than I had ever for anyone. Had she... _told me, _told me about _you... _had simply told me about your existence, I know I would've fought tooth and nail to protect you both. However, your anger at me is still very much justified, as I know I haven't done much, nothing at all matter of fact, to deserve anything from you.

"I truly am sorry, Nero."

And boy oh boy, if Nero was confused before on what to say, then _this _moment just made him completely lost now. He drags his hand down his face, lost in thought, before he finally manages out, "I'm not gonna sit here and say that everything is forgiven, because it's not. You ripped off my arm for Christ sake. You killed millions for your _own _selfish gains. Can't really justify that, to be fair."

In that moment, V's words echo in Nero's head. Words and truths, such as Urizen simply being Vergil, V _(and in return, Vergil's) _desperation to have simply wanted to be protected and loved but was denied such things, having to survive and fight instead. He may not have a full run down of what happened to them as children, but he can figure out the pieces.

"I don't think I could forgive you now. Or maybe months from now. But... I guess give me time. Show, not only me, but to the rest of us that you'll at least try to fuckin change."

Vergil chuckles weakly. "I shall do my best, Nero."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> father and son fight and then promise one another to do better listen im tired and its 1 in the morning here at nyc dont judge me also sorry i suck at titles lol


End file.
